


When Thunder Strikes Fear

by breathofzora (daysinrussiavictuuri)



Series: Adventures in Zora's Domain [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adventure, Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Link is temporarily afraid of thunder, Mute Link, Sidon hums Link a lullaby, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysinrussiavictuuri/pseuds/breathofzora
Summary: Thunderstorms had never bothered Link before.But that was before he took on Vah Naboris back in control from Calamity Ganon.





	When Thunder Strikes Fear

**Author's Note:**

> It's been 100 years since I last wrote a BOTW fic....jk
> 
> *mild spoilers mentioning the boss battle of Divine Beast Vah Naboris*
> 
> Bazz is there because he's cool and I like including other Zoras, if I can remember their names. 
> 
> I also really love their Silverscale Spears and ngl I carry three in my inventory.

Thunderstorms had never bothered Link before. 

Whenever it stormed and thundered in the fields of Hyrule, Link carried on forward unfazed, only keeping a careful eye on where he stepped when lightening struck dangerously close. He even threw himself into the Thunder Plains without fear in order to conquer the shrine puzzle hidden underneath between the four pillars with orbs.

But that was before he took on Vah Naboris back in control from Calamity Ganon.

Thunderblight Ganon was by far the most terrifying monster Link had faced out of the four divine beasts. Not only was its speed wickedly faster than a blink of an eye, it also struck thunder right in Link's face. The only other most terrifying monsters on Link's list were Lynels and then Calamity Ganon himself. 

(It was already bad enough Link was electrocuted a few times by accidentally stepping onto the electric currents after setting down the orbs.)

Two handed weapons were useless against its speed, so Link had to rely on the few guardian swords, spears, and gerudo scimitar he had picked up in town prior to entering Vah Naboris. Link had reunited with the Master Sword, but unfortunately he had exhausted its energy and it would take some time before its power returned.

The worst part came during the second phase of the battle. Link noticed that the monster suddenly warped a distance away from Link. Link readied his shield in case it was going to rush in for another attack, but instead it raised it's weapon and summoned metal conductors all around Link. 

Link realized too late what was about to happen as Thunderblight Ganon struck lightning on each of the pillars, which in result shocked Link to the bone. Link dropped his guardian shield and sword upon impact. He hastily picked up his weapons again before it attacked again. Link pulled out his lizalfos bow and struck it at a distance, but the arrows barely scraped any damage.

Link was caught off guard and electrocuted five times near death before he figured out the right tactic to finally defeat Thunderblight Ganon by using its own thunder against it. Finally Link had an opening and dealt the final blows once the Master Sword was recharged. When it let out a cry of defeat and dissolved into nothing, Link finally regained his nerves under his skin.

But his battle with thunder left a more shocking impact afterwards.

After the matter with Vah Naboris and the Gerudos was settled, Link continued on his way out of the desert and back through Hyrule fields where he would travel to the remaining shrines before entering his final battle in Hyrule Castle.

As he focused his attention on the sheikah sensor to locate the closest shrine, Link noticed the sky was getting darker and darker. It looked like it was going to storm, but Link shrugged it off and continued on. A little rain wouldn't hurt after surviving the heat of the desert. 

Then lightning struck dangerously close to Link's feet, which caused him to drop his sheikah slate. The sound echoed loudly in the valleys and the ground vibrated so hard under Link's boots. Link fell to his knees and slapped his hands over his ears. He felt fear bubble and boil under his skin.

Link was terrified of the thunder.

Before the next lightening struck Link quickly grabbed the slate and instantly warped himself out of there without actually checking where he was warping too. But that didn't matter so much as long as Link was far away from the thunderstorm. 

Link discovered his new location as soon as his feet were planted on the platform for the travel gate and he felt a cool breeze against his skin. His mind and heart relaxed with ease like he was coming home.

Link had warped to Zora's Domain.

He was ever so thankful that the Domain was no longer plagued by heavy rainfall, even if it was only rain. Link walked up the smooth steps that led towards the main area where Mipha's statue stood in her memory and honor. He hadn't planned on visiting the Zoras so soon, but since he was here Link decided to say hello to a few of his close Zora friends and rest at the inn at nightfall.

Link spotted Bazz patrolling as usual and gave a friendly wave. Bazz, who normally had a serious and commanding posture as the Zora Guard Captain, brightened into a cheerful mood  upon seeing his Hylian friend and Champion.

"Hello Link! It's so good to see you again!" Bazz greeted. "Congrats on taking back the last Divine Beast!"

Link blinked at Bazz confused. He wondered how the Zoras could possibly know of his deeds that happened all the way in the Gerudo Desert which was pretty much in the complete opposite direction. Upon seeing Link's confusion, Bazz simply pointed towards the sky where Link could now see four beams stretching across the lands from each of the Divine Beasts.

"Prince Sidon was the first to spot the beam of light that joined with Ruta's and the others," Bazz shared. "He wouldn't stop going on about it, telling all of us here at the Zora Domain how he believed you'd be triumphant. Of course we all believed in you too!"

Link felt a smile spread across his cheeks. It sounded very much like Sidon to praise Link's efforts. Link was about to inquire where the Prince was when there was a sudden boom that echoed within the domain.

Link jumped in his skin. 'W...What was that?!' Link signed to Bazz.

Bazz gazed in the direction of the noise and remained composed. "Oh, that must be the sparring tournament going by the East Reservoir Lake. It's been popular recently now that Ruta's calmed down."

'Sparring Tournament?' Link tilted his head.

"Oh, I guess you don't remember since your awakening. You see, those in the Zora guard take part in these sparring matches in order to prove their strength. They also earn the honor of wielding a Silverscale Spear." Bazz held out his spear with the crescent shaped blade on the end. 

Another boom echoed which made Link instinctively cover his ears. His skin crawled with goosebumps again, even though he knew they weren't in any danger.

"Are you alright Link? Your face looks quite pale?" Bazz put hand on Link's shoulder and stared at him with concern in his eyes.

'I was surprised by the noise, that's all,' Link waved off the Zora Captain's worry, but it didn't seem to help at all when his body flinched again at the noise. Link almost contemplated running into the shrine to get away from the noise, but he didn't want to appear like a coward.

"Hmm, well if you'd like, you could head down to the lower level by the waterfalls. The waterfalls should drown out the noise and its further away from the sparring area," Bazz suggested. "I'll make my way up to see if I can do anything about the noise."

Link wanted to shake his head because he felt bad for interrupting the matches with a noise complaint, but he was so shaken already he nodded and hurried down to the lower areas.

He found a comfortable spot on the smooth platform near one of the smaller waterfalls that poured down from the upper levels. Bazz was right, the flowing sound of the water did alleviate the disturbing noise and calmed Link down in an instant. Link held out his hands in front of him to let the water wash through his fingers and focused on the water.

Link was nearly at peace again when something dove into the water right in front of him and drenched Link in a huge splash. Link sputtered out the water that got into his mouth and shook his wet ponytail. He wasn't as surprised to see who was the cause for the interruption.

"Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry to have splashed you Link!" Prince Sidon apologized as he swam up closer to the platform where Link sat.

'No worries', Link signed. Couldn't be worse than the times Ruta doused him with its trunk, and Link could never get mad at Sidon for anything.

Sidon smiled before getting out of the water and sitting down next to Link. 

"Bazz informed me you were disturbed by the noise from our sparring matches," Sidon told him. "I'm sorry we caused such a ruckus, but rest assured those competing in the tournament are being more mindful about it now! We wouldn't want to scare off any visitors, let alone the Hylian Champion himself!"

Link smiled and appreciated their concern, but he did feel a little bad. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to complain about the noise.'

"No no! No need for apology my friend! We are more than happy to address any concerns that occur within our domain."

Link was surprised when he felt a large scaly hand cup his cheek. He turned a little to see Sidon staring at him intently.

“You face still looks so pale my friend, are you truly alright?” Prince Sidon asked worriedly. “If there’s anything within my power I can do to help, by all means I will gladly do anything to provide you aid.”

‘I’m fine really...the sound I heard reminded me of thunder which...struck me quite a few times during my fight against the calamity in the Divine Beast Vah Naboris.”

“You were struck by lightning?! Are you injured?!” Prince Sidon fretted over his little hylian friend, checking for wounds.

‘No, well I was, but I was treated immediately at Gerudo Town!’ Link calmed down the prince’s panic.  ‘It doesn’t hurt anymore, only makes me feel a bit jumpy when it storms.’

“I see.” Sidon relaxed and chuckled a bit. “That reminds me, when I was a young Zora child, I used to be afraid of thunderstorms as well. As you know, we Zora are quite weak against electricity, and the thought of being struck by a dangerous bolt made me terrified.”

Link tried to picture the large Zora prince as a tiny Zora. He had probably seen Sidon as a child once when he used to spend time with Mipha, but his memories of those days were still foggy in his mind after a 100 year nap. 

“I always ran to my sister Mipha’s room. She would hold me in her lap and hum a lullaby until the storm passed,” Sidon confessed. 

‘Do you know any lullabies?’ Link asked curiously. 

“I do remember a few, though I don’t think my voice would sound as sweet as my sister’s.”

‘Will you hum one for me? Please?’ Link begged with puppy eyes.

“Well, if you insist…”

Link scooted closer and crawled in Sidon’s lap like a little child. He was in fact ‘little’ compared to the size of Sidon. 

Sidon cleared his throat and began to hum. His voice sounded much deeper than Mipha’s, but it sounded sweet in a different way. The tune gave Link a sense of peace and comfort as he listened. 

Link closed his eyes and tried to picture what it must have been like in the past to experience something like this, with Mipha and baby Sidon. Link still couldn’t remember, but the song Sidon was humming for Link and Link alone right now lifted up his spirits more than even a fairy could.  

When the song ended, Sidon looked down at the hero’s face and chuckled to himself as Link had fallen asleep in his lap.

Even if a storm were to roll through in the domain, Link no longer felt afraid in the prince's arms.


End file.
